Vaisselle brisée
by AwesomeLicorne
Summary: Allemagne reçoit son petit-ami et le frère de celui-ci ainsi que son awesome bruder pour souper. Malheureusement pour lui, et comme à chaque fois qu'il a ces zigotos dans les pattes, rien ne se passera comme prévu.


**Salut !** Voici l'OS de ce soir ! Vu que je ne savais pas sur quoi écrire, j'ai demandé à mes amies/lectrices un thème/mot, un fandom et un pairing. J'en ai récoltés quelques-uns de pas mal que je ferai dans les prochains jours, dont pour le jour de l'an. ^^ En attendant, voici le premier, sur le thème "vaisselle cassée" avec le couple GerIta. Bien que ça ne soit pas le thème tout au long de la fic et que je couple n'est que supposé... enfin vous verrez bien ! Je dédie cette fic à **Lea's nobody **qui m'a donné les conditions pour ce petit défi !

**Les petits gens présents ne sont pas ma propriété.**

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

><p>Allemagne fit sauter la dernière crêpe avant de la placer, comme toutes les autres, dans une assiette. Il la saupoudra de sucre et mit un film plastique dessus. Il lui restait une montagne de choses à faire avant l'arrivée de son frère et des deux Italie dans quelques heures. A commencer par le souper qui se composerait de pommes de terre rissolées, d'un excellent steak de bœuf et d'une sauce à la tomate. Il espérait, de cette façon, se réconcilier avec l'aîné fana de ce délicieux légume fruité.<p>

Il s'assit à la table et commença le minutieux épluchage de patates.

* * *

><p>« <em>Bastardo <em>! Où t'as mis ma chemise ?

— Laquelle, _fratello _?

— La blanche et verte ! »

Devant l'air ahuri de son petit frère, Italie du Sud se précipita dans leur chambre commune, le bousculant violemment au passage. A terre, sa _magnifique_ chemise était roulée en boule dans un coin et aurait bien besoin d'un coup de fer à repasser, si ce n'est pas d'un lavage intégral. Cependant, le temps manquait.

« _Cazzo _! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Feliciano ? Tu sers vraiment à rien, ma parole !

— Si je ne sers à rien, pourquoi m'accompagnes-tu chez Lulu ? J'irai bien seul ! En plus, il y aura Gilbert et de la bière !

— C'est bien ça le problème ! Maintenant, ferme-la et dégage de la chambre ! »

Il mit son frère dehors, lui ferma la porte au nez et alla passer sa garde-robe en revue. Si déjà il ne trouvait pas une simple chemise, alors un pantalon… Finalement, il opta pour une chemise blanche qu'il camoufla en partie d'un polo rouge et enfila un jean basique. Il se parfuma — _Black Lion_, avec ça, aucune femelle ni aucun mâle ne lui résistait — et tenta de discipliner sa mèche rebelle, sans grand succès.

« _Fratello_, tu te maquilles ? Tu prends du temps !

— Ta gueule ! »

Lovino ressortit de la pièce, beau comme un Apollon et laissa la chambre à son frère pour qu'il s'habille à son tour. Il ne voulait pas d'un clodo à ses côtés pendant la soirée avec Allemagne ! Quoique, si on y réfléchissait bien, si ça pouvait empêcher cette grosse patate moustachue de regarder son petit-frère avec cet air lubrique…

Quelques instants après, Feliciano ressortit de la chambre à son tour sous les rires gras de son grand-frère. Après un très mature tirage de langue, les deux garçons se mirent en route.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Ludwig était toujours à sa préparation du repas du soir. Il suivait minutieusement une recette pour sa sauce à la tomate quand on sonna à la porte. Un poil agacé, il arrêta le feu sous sa poêle et alla ouvrir.<p>

« Eh ben Ludwig, t'en fais une tête ! Laisse ton _awesome bruder_ entrer, j'me les caille, dehors ! »

Prusse le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement et gravit la volée d'escaliers sans y avoir été invité. Partout où il allait, Prusse s'accaparait l'endroit et ses biens et y faisait comme s'il était chez lui. Et le fait que ses agissements puissent agacer ses hôtes ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il sauta sur le canapé du blond et balança un « C'est quand qu'on mange ? » suivi d'un rot sonore qui ne fit rire que lui.

Allemagne fit mine de l'ignorer et retourna à sa préparation de tomates. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, les deux Italiens seraient là et la viande n'était pas encore sortie de son emballage ! Il ne céda pas à la panique et fit tranquillement ce qu'il avait à faire. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient en retard, comme à l'accoutumée.

* * *

><p>Une heure plus tard, le repas était prêt, mais toujours aucune trace des deux autres invités. Ludwig commençait à perdre patience, le repas finirait par refroidir et son frère en était déjà à sa troisième bière.<p>

Une voix furieuse finit par retentir au rez-de-chaussée. Une fluette lui répondit, semblant s'excuser de tous les maux de la Terre. Enfin, ils étaient là. Ludwig, un petit tablier rose offert par Prusse autour de la taille, les attendait en haut des escaliers, le visage dur. Les deux garçons montèrent bruyamment.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! tempêta l'Allemand, leur faisant lever la tête vers lui. Vous avez plus d'une demi-heure de retard !

— Tais-toi un peu, _bastardo _! C'est ce crétin de Feliciano qui nous a perdus ! Pourtant, je lui disais de ne pas s'enfoncer dans cette petite forêt, mais il m'a dit que c'était un raccourci !

— Mais Lovi, il y a un petit bois derrière la maison de Lulu, je pensais que c'était celui-là…

— Bah ça ne l'était pas ! Alors tu te tais aussi car tu me casses les couilles depuis tout à l'heure à pleurnicher ! _Cazzo_ !

— Pardon, pardon, pardon ! »

Lovino poussa violemment la patate sur le côté et entra dans la salle à manger, constatant vite qu'il y avait un problème : pas une seule assiette ne se trouvait sur la table. Enervé à l'avance par la soirée, il retourna près de l'escalier où son frère et le blond échangeaient un baiser baveux. Il esquissa une grimace de dégoût et hurla :

« Tu te fous de nous ?! Tu te plains de notre retard, mais la table n'est même pas mise ! On va manger où ? Par terre, comme de vulgaires chiens ?! Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, on n'est pas comme toi, nous ! »

Il ne se tut que pour reprendre son souffle et retourna dans la salle à manger, s'assit sur une chaise au hasard, remarqua qu'un verre de bière y était posé et avala son contenu cul sec. Franchement, cette vieille patate pédophile n'avait vraiment pas le sens de l'hospitalité. Il en réclama à nouveau, tapant du verre sur la table.

Prusse, fourré dans la cuisine à composer quatre assiettes potables et plus ou moins agréables à regarder en avait marre d'entendre de râleur idiot crier et insulter son frère et le petit-ami de son frère. Il voulait ses assiettes, il allait les avoir ! Il en attrapa une au hasard, justement celle que Chine avait offert à Ludwig pour son anniversaire, ouvrit sans délicatesse la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la salle à manger et la lui balança à la tête. Elle s'écrasa sur la tête de la tomate géante, qui, elle, s'écroula au sol, sonnée, des débris de verre plein les cheveux.

Il était satisfait. Enfin un peu de silence. Ludwig lui avait bien dit un peu avant leur arrivée d'être sage, d'arrêter d'imiter Amérique à se prendre pour la personne géniale qu'il n'était pas, d'arrêter de hurler et de roter. Il lui avait également recommandé d'être poli avec tous, même avec Romano. Il avait décidé, une fois dans l'année, d'écouter son frère et d'accéder à ses quelques demandes.

Et il avait réussi avec brio. Il n'avait pas poussé un seul juron, n'avait plus roté ni crié de bêtises. Il avait juste fracassé un crâne. Il était vraiment le plus _awesome_ des _awesome_.

Son regard dévia sur la table et il vit son précieux verre à bière aussi vide que lorsqu'il l'avait pris dans l'armoire. Seul un fin filet de bave dérivait dangereusement vers le visage du joueur de foot Allemand représenté dessus.

« Non, mais quelle enflure !

— Ne t'avais-je pas dit d'être poli, Gilbert ? » grogna Ludwig en entrant dans la pièce, à l'affût de la moindre grossièreté sortant de sa bouche.

Ledit Gilbert ne répondit pas, assassinant du regard le corps inerte de l'Italien et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Aucune réaction. Tant mieux, il devait être mort.

« Ce sale con a osé boire ma bière et il a bavé sur mon joueur préféré ! explosa-t-il.

— Il y a encore beaucoup de réserves de bière dans la cave, Gilbert, et ce verre est tout à fait lavable.

— Je m'en fous ! Il l'a empoisonné de sa connerie ! »

Ludwig se passa une main sur le visage. Il était déjà épuisé et le repas n'avait pas encore commencé. Il avait invité à sa table un délicieux cocktail de chieurs. En silence, il commença à ramasser les bouts de verre présents à terre.

« Gilbert, répare au moins un minimum de ton erreur. Pose notre invité sur un canapé, je te prie. »

Le bruit d'une chasse d'eau se fit entendre et Feliciano entra à son tour dans la pièce en lançant des « Vee, vee, vee » enthousiastes. Il se figea et ouvrit grands les yeux quand il vit son _fratello_ chéri étendu par terre. Gilbert prit les devants pour expliquer la situation :

« Vois-tu, mon petit Feliciano, ton frère s'est soudain senti très fatigué. Je pense qu'il n'a pas très bien supporté le verre de bière qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Dans l'urgence de la situation, je lui ai proposé de s'allonger par terre, ce qu'il a fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons déplacer son… corps dans un endroit plus confortable immédiatement !

— Vee, vraiment ? Bonne nuit, _fratello_ ! »

Gilbert essuya son front humide de sueur et se tourna vers son frère. Il tenta un petit sourire mais ne reçut qu'un regard dur en échange. Visiblement, ils auraient une petite discussion tous les deux, quand ils seront seuls.

« On peut manger, maintenant ? J'ai faim ! demanda innocemment l'Italien idiot, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il y avait une telle tension dans la pièce, surtout entre les deux Germaniques.

— Bien sûr, Feliciano ! s'exclama Ludwig. On est tous affamés ! Attends juste qu'on déplace ton frère sur le canapé, d'accord ? »

Mais le brun avait déjà foncé en cuisine et revenait avec trois plats encore fumants. Il avait laissé le dernier au chaud, pour Lovino, quand il rouvrirait les yeux. Il trottina gaiement vers eux en chantonnant. Ludwig n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de faire attention qu'il trébuchait sur le corps de son frère. Les plats volèrent et allèrent s'écraser plus loin.

Dans la pièce, on put entendre les mouches voler. Trois paires d'yeux étaient posées sur les cadavres d'assiettes et sur la nourriture à présent gâchée. Quand l'Italien se fut relevé, ces trois paires d'yeux se rencontrèrent. Elles se tournèrent vers la cuisine dont la porte était restée ouverte. Posé bien en évidence, le dernier plat les narguait.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'ils sortent de leur inertie.

* * *

><p><strong>OS terminé !<strong> Même si j'étais un peu perdue au départ, j'ai pris du plaisir en l'écrivant ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment aussi !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et d'autres petits défis du genre via le bouton **review**, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Y'a un bisou baveux de Lovino à la clé, quand il se réveillera pour ceux qui l'auront fait ! :3

Je vous souhaite à tous une **bonne nuit** !


End file.
